


Nerd-Off

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: adorkableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt:  5 and 6 with reid 5: “Look, I don’t care how much you try and convince me other wise. The fact you have a trophy for being a huge nerd is all the confirmation I need.” 6: “Dude, you have like 120 phd’s.”





	Nerd-Off

“I’m considering going back to school,” Spencer said as we were eating dinner.

“Dude, you have like 120 phd’s,” I said laughing. “Besides, what do you want to study?”

“I’m not entirely sure, something interesting,” He said looking off into the distance, probably wondering what he was going to study.

“God, you’re such a nerd,” I said laughing while covering my mouth as I had just swallowed some food.

“I am not,” He said, looking a bit offended.

“Look, I don’t care how much you try and convince me otherwise. The fact you have a trophy for being a huge nerd is all the confirmation I need,” I said as I put down my fork and reached out to rub his hand and I continue to laugh my ass off. Spencer looked a little embarrassed but couldn’t disagree with me.


End file.
